Regenerative braking is a feature that may be implemented in hybrid or electric vehicles. Regenerative braking improves fuel economy by recapturing kinetic energy during a braking event. During a braking event that incorporates regenerative braking, a generator converts the kinetic energy of the vehicle into electrical energy which is then used to power various subsystems or is stored a battery.